Your Heart Is Safe With Me
by amrice101
Summary: James comes home after finding out Jett, his boyfriend, was cheating on him. Kendall always knew this would happen and now he has the chance to finally win the love of his life over. Kendall decides to write him a song.


_Hiya! I was listening to this remix of 'Fucking Perfect' by Travis Garland and while I had it on repeat, I started thinking of how good of a Kames story it would be. And that is where this came from! :D _

_Here's the link if you wanna here it (it's amazing!): watch?v=WuII_2Z7ebk_

_Disclaimer!; When will I ever own BTR? Never, exactly. :p _

* * *

It was a plain, boring old Saturday night, me, Kendall Knight, being the only one without a date. My mom and Katie were on a mother-daughter retreat for the weekend, Logan and Carlos went out to go see The Dark Knight Rises together and James . . . well, he was at his douchebag of a boyfriend, Jett's apartment, celebrating their six month anniversary.

Ever since the beginning of their relationship, I knew Jett was going to break James' heart and I told him that over and over again but he would never believe me. It wasn't just my jealousy talking either! I knew Jett had a history with infidelity and I didn't want James to be one of the other people to get their heart broken by him; he's too perfect to get treated wrongly.

As I was watching the Wilds play, recording it for the guys to watch later when they all came home, I hear a knock at the door. It was only 8:30, and everyone had left a half hour ago, so I wasn't expecting anyone to come home until at least ten. I got off the couch and opened the door to sobbing James, his head down as tears continuously fell from his face.

"James . . ." I tilted his head up so his eyes could meet mine and I regretted it soon as I did; his usually, bright hazel eyes that I adore were now dull and puffy, just screaming for comfort.

"Oh god . . . it was Jett wasn't it?" Anger flared in me when I saw him nod weakly and just break down even more, falling into my arms, mumbling 'why' and 'that cheater' and . . . the worst of all, 'I thought he loved me'.

I pushed down all bitter thoughts towards Jett and just led James and me towards the couch, still holding him in my arms.

I just held him close to me as James was, basically, sitting in my lap, head deep in the crook of my neck, tears still flowing from his eyes.

I wanted to say something, _anything, _to make him feel better but nothing came to mind. So all I did was just hold him and pet his soft hair, feeling like this was all my fault; if I'd just told him how I feel before he starting dating Jett, none of this would be happening.

* * *

Later that night, after James fell asleep in my arms and I put him in his bed, I stayed up, just thinking of ways to make him feel better when it finally hit me; James loves girly, romantic stuff. Once I remembered that, the gears started to turn in my mind and I thought 'He would adore someone writing him a song and singing it to him . . . he deserves something special like that.' So, that's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Carlos and Logan got a little worried when they saw me in the same spot I was sitting in last night after they came back from their date.

Before they could say anything, I explained everything that happened with James last night and I told them I was in love with him too.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't sleep." Logan pointed out, like I thought he would.

"That's because," I stood up with the paper filled with lyrics on it in my hand and showed it to them before saying," I stayed up, to write this song for him!" The room was silent as they both looked over the lyrics, impressed looks on their faces.

When they were done, Logan gave me back the paper, while Carlos was wiping a tear away. "I wish Logie would do stuff like that for me." Logan glared at me as he took Carlos into his arms, promising him something romantic that I could quite catch. Why? Because James was walking into the kitchen and I scrambled to hide any proof of my songwriting.

James cocked an eyebrow in my direction but that was really it. He just got his cereal in retreated back to his room. Once the coast was clear, I turned my direction to the now kissing couple and cleared my throat to get their attention.

They both had a blush on their faces and I was going to tease them about it but I had something serious to ask them.

"Is their anyway you guys could leave the apartment around six so I could set up this whole 'me singing to James and winning his heart' thing?" They both just looked at me with a knowing smirk and said at the same time, looking at one another, "I think we can do that."

* * *

To say I was nervous was a fucking understatement.

My whole body was shaking as I waited, all dressed up with my guitar in my lap, just waiting for James to return from the pool.

Carlos and Logan helped me set up the apartment for the . . . 'event', so to speak. They dimmed the lights, set candles and even spread roses all over the floor. I told them they were cleaning up all that later.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip when I heard the lock to the apartment door come undone.

I gripped my guitar with all I had when I heard it open.

And I almost wanted to die when I saw it was my mom and Katie.

They looked around the apartment with wide, confused eyes, that landed on me once they finally acknowledged my existence.

"Kendall, what is all of this for?" I put my guitar down a rushed over to them, pushing them to the direction of the bedrooms as I explained what was going on, a blush painting my cheeks once I was done.

"I knew you always loved James." Was the last thing I heard both Katie and my mom say before I closed the door to their bedroom, thankfully, with them in it.

When I came back to the living room, James was there, half naked in his swim trunks with wide hazel eyes, just like my mom and Katie were just a few seconds ago.

Slowly, but surely, I picked up my guitar from the couch and walked towards him, a shy smile on my face.

"Hi James." All he did was give me a timid, quiet 'hi' back, a cute pink blush creeping onto his gorgeous face.

"Uhm," he started shyly, "what's all this for?"

"If you take a seat on the couch, you'll find out." I was so surprised with how confident I sounded and I wish I could give myself a pat on back but, I had more important things to attend to.

I followed James as he walked over to the couch, praying silently for my plan to work.

I didn't say a thing and just started to play once he sat down, our eyes on each other..

"_I know how you feel inside; you're in love and so am I. But you're with some other guy. I should be the one by your side." _

"_He cheated, made you feel no good, I told you that he would, I knew he'd make you cry." _

"_You're broken, let me make it better, glue you back together; just give me a try." _

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I started to sing the chorus.

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever, ever feel, like you're less than, fucking perfect."_

"_If you'll be with me, I will never make you feel, any less than fucking perfect, you'll see." _

I winked at him and he bowed his head; god, he's adorable.

"_At his house you, find her clothes; tried to play you and say 'Whose are those?'." _

"_He's so stupid. Here's how I know; what kind of genius would let perfection go?" _

"_He's conceited, only 'bout himself, he loves nobody else; he ain't even __fly__ You're broken, let me make it better, glue you back together; just give me a try." _

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever, ever feel, like you're less than, fucking perfect."_

"_If you'll be with me, I will never make you feel, any less than fucking perfect, you'll see." _

Again, I took a deep breath and walked a bit closer to James before I started the bridge.

"_It's gonna take time to heal that hole he left. Exactly how long I don't know but I know you're in pain and I know the remedy; you gotta start, kickin' it with someone like me."_

"_Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts; start thinking it's all your fault. But, baby please don't go blaming yourself cause he's just a douchebag, he's just a douchebag." _

I couldn't hold it in and I laughed at that line in the lyric, surprisingly, a teary eyed James did the same.

"You know it's true." Was all I said, with a wide grin, before I put my guitar down on sofa, right next to him. He stood up as I wiped a tear away and took his hands in mine.

"_I was hoping, you'd let me replace him, I would straight erase him, right out of your mind, oooooh__" _

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever, ever feel, like you're less than, fucking perfect."_

"_You're the perfect boy to me."_

"_If you'll be with me, I will never make you feel, any less than, fucking perfect." _

"_You're the perfect boy . . . to me." _

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding once I finally finished.

Before I could even blink, James pulled me into a smoldering kiss, his hands tight around my waist, kissing the life out me.

I became putty in his hands as I kissed back, trying to match the passion James was putting into it. And if you're wondering, no, I didn't feel the cliché sparks or hear angels sing . . . this kiss was much too perfect for any of that.

I don't remember him pulling away, but when I did finally feel the loss of his lips, I opened my eyes to see James looking down at me with love and happiness in his eyes; it was everything I could have ever wanted.

"Did you write that all for me?"

"Yeah; I stayed up all night writing it for you. After you went to sleep, I knew I needed to figure out something to show you how special you are and to . . . show you how much I love you."

James gave me a peck and sheepish smile before replying, "I love you too, Kendall. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before . . . I never thought you'd like me back, let alone,_ love_ me."

"Well, I do, so don't you ever forget that, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at him and this time, leaned in and kissed him. After all my waiting, I had finally gotten the love of my life. I had gotten the peace of mind, knowing that James heart was finally safe . . . with me.


End file.
